The Price For Love
by shiranui1322
Summary: Akito makes an offer Tohru can't refuse. Live with him and prove to herself to him or have her memories erased. What will Yuki and Kyo do? Will they be able to save her from her unhappy fate?
1. Chapter 1

**The Price For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 1**

**Encounter With Akito**

It was late when Tohru finally left work. However she wasn't greeted by Yuki or Kyo, like she usually was. Instead who was waiting for her outside of work? None other then the head of Sohma's house, Akito.

"Good evening Akito. Its a pleasure to see you." she said as she bowed respectfully.

"Good evening Tohru. Might I have a minute of your time?" Akito asked.

"Of course." Tohru replied.

"Good, lets go over here and talk for a minute." he said while gesturing to some benches a short distance away.

They sat down and quiet followed. Tohru being uneasy around the head of the family, seemed to be constantly shifting how she was sitting. Akito on the other hand seemed to be enjoying how uncomfortable he was making her. A few more minutes passed by before Akito said anything.

"Tohru, how much do you love my family?" Akito finally asked.

"Very much. I would do anything for them." she replied.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse. I want you to come live with me for a while. I want to get to know you better, maybe try and understand why my family loves you so much." He said.

"I don't know if I can do that. Shirgure, Yuki, and Kyo would be all by themselves. Who would take care of them?" she started to say but was interrupted.

"They can take care of themselves. Further more you don't have a choice. Either you come live with me or I'll have your memories erased. Do you want that to happen Tohru?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"No." she replied as tears began to form in her eyes.

"If you can prove yourself to me, then you can go back to live at Shigure's house. In fact I'll even make you apart of the family. Wouldn't you like that? You would be able to hug them and not have to worry about them changing. Wouldn't that make you happy?" He said in an almost taunting voice.

Tohru didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to have her memories erased, but the thought of living with Akito scared her. Though the idea of being able to hug the rest of family without them changing was something she had hoped for. So the answer was clear.

"I will stay with you Akito. I just need to go home and pack and tell them I'm leaving." she answered finally.

"No need. Your stuff has already been packed and moved to the main house. And Shigure has been informed that you will be living with me. He will tell Yuki and Kyo later." Akito said with a smug look on his face.

The fact that Akito had already had her stuff moved to the main house and had told Shigure of her leaving, greatly upset her. He didn't even give her a chance to say goodbye.

"We should go now, its getting late and a bit chilly." He said as he arose from his seat. A car pulled up as soon as he stood. "Lets go Tohru." he said not even looking back at her as he got into the car.

She slowly rose and made her way to the car. Tears threatened to come, but she swallowed hard and willed herself not to cry. She wouldn't give Akito the pleasure of seeing her suffer. She climbed into the car and said goodbye to her once happy life.

Author's Notes: Well there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Price For Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets, if I did do you think I would be writing fanfics? P

**Chapter 2**

**Where's Tohru?**

Student council meetings had run really late, and Yuki wasn't able to get out in time to walk Tohru home from work. He quickly made his way home, wanting to see the girl he had become so fond of. He wasn't even sure when it happened but Yuki knew he was totally in love with her. Yuki had been planning to tell her how he felt for days now, but the right never seem to come up. Yuki's thoughts were interrupted as he approached the house and heard yelling inside.

"What do you mean she left a note saying she was going to visit some relatives in the US for a while?" Kyo yelled.

"Now calm down Kyo. That's all the note says. I don't know exactly where she's at or how to get a hold of her." Shigure replied.

"What's this about Miss Honda being gone?" asked Yuki as he entered the house.

"This damn dog says she left note saying she was going to be visiting some relatives for a while. But it doesn't say anything else. And to me that all seems a little odd and very unlike her." Kyo answered angrily.

"What about school and work? She wouldn't just up and leave." Yuki stated.

"I know its hard to believe but maybe she really just left to visit relatives. Our flower will be back I'm sure." Shigure said.

"This just isn't right." Yuki said as he ran up to her room and went in.

Looking around he could tell her stuff was quickly packed. Some of her things still remained, but the one thing that caught Yuki's attention was the picture of Tohru's mom.

He picked it up and realized something was really wrong, Tohru would never leave the picture of her mom behind.

"What are you looking at?" Kyo said from behind him.

"The picture of Miss Honda's mom." Yuki replied as he showed it to Kyo.

"Wait Tohru wouldn't leave that behind." Kyo said starting to get agitated again.

"I know, that's what bothers me to. Something isn't right here and I think we need to find out what's going on." Yuki said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"For once I agree with you. I think just this once we need to work together and find out where Tohru is." Kyo said.

"Well I think we need to talk to Uo and Hana, they might know something. Though I'm thinking we may find the answers we're looking for at the main house." Yuki replied.

"How about I go talk to Uo and Hana, and you go to the main house. You have access to more places there then me anyways." Kyo said with a determined voice.

"Ok sounds good. Lets go." Yuki replied.

The two darted out of the house, both off to find the answers to the one major question in their minds. Where's Tohru?

Author's Notes: I want to thank bubbles078, theeternallyforgotten, Lady Yukina, browniesledge, and NLC for your nice reviews. I'm happy you guys like the first chapter, and I hope you like this chapter as well. The next chapter will be out in the next couple of days.


End file.
